


when you're gentle (all that it takes)

by melodramatic



Series: stories under 1k [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Implied abusive relationship(s), M/M, kind of poetic, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: A soft love is really all that Tyler wanted.





	when you're gentle (all that it takes)

"Be gentle with me," Is what Tyler wanted to, but did not say.

Instead, the first one he had given his heart took it and threw it to the ground, stomping on it relentlessly until it was nothing but dark red marks in between the cracks of the pavement.

Tyler sobbed and sobbed, but the man did not care. He laughed at the dark red marks on the ground. He told Tyler to laugh, too.

He grabbed Tyler by the back of his hair and yanked it upwards.

"I said laugh, bitch," He spat.

So Tyler laughed. There were tears in his eyes, and bile in his throat, but he laughed.

 

The next man promised him goodness and sweetness. Tyler offered up his broken heart again, and watched with shaking shoulders as the man stomped it into the pavement again.

Tyler was so confused. What had he done wrong?

He sat alone, picking his heart up and taping it together - it was broken, cold, and hard. There was no way anyone would ever even ask for it again.

It was gross - not even he wanted it. But he took a deep breath and put what was left of his heart back into his chest.

 

The third man was different. He was different in a good way, but Tyler did not show him his heart - it was gross, disgusting. The man would run away if he saw his heart, he was sure of it. 

And he wanted this man to stay forever.

But forever was long, forever was uncertain, so he deemed them nothing more than friends and would be damned if he let Josh touch him in a way that more than friends did.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," He whispered one night, as Tyler's back was against the wall.

It was dark - most likely past midnight - and they were just supposed to be saying goodnight, as Tyler allowed the man to take his guest room for the night.

Tyler wanted to believe him, but shook his head nonetheless.

"Go to bed, Josh," He pushed lightly at his chest and made his way to his bedroom, where nobody could hurt him. Where he was alone, and he was himself.

He made sure to lock his bedroom door.

Tyler could not ignore the way Josh looked at him.

He looked at him as if he were something to be marveled at - a painting in a museum, a full constellation, or a planet.

"You're more than any of those things, to me," Josh confessed when Tyler stated this aloud one day.

They were just supposed to be watching TV.

Tyler opened his mouth and then closed it. He wanted to say he didn't believe him. But that wasn't what his broken heart felt.

"I believe you," He stated instead. He brought his hands to cup Josh's face, and then finally brought their lips together.

Josh breathed deeply, and the kiss was unlike anything else. It was passionate, but slow, and there was no underlying intentions: it was just a kiss.

Tyler loved it.

Somehow they ended up off of the couch and onto Josh's bed, and all of his movements were gentle, gentle, gentle - Oh, God, how had he never known what it was like to be dealt with so gently? He had been missing so much.

Josh kissed slowly down Tyler's neck, and Tyler dug his heels into the mattress, waiting for the moment when Josh would flip him over and fuck him hard from behind.

The moment never came.

Tyler couldn't help but tear up when Josh kissed at the soft inside of Tyler's thighs.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked, bringing himself back up to kiss Tyler's eyelids, his nose, his cheeks.

Tyler nodded, "Yeah - sorry. Just - be gentle with me, yeah?"

The entire world stilled as Josh kissed Tyler deeply, "Always. I promise."

And the rest of the night was soft hands meeting soft skin, and Tyler shouted Josh's name at the top of his lungs, because he wanted the entire universe to know how good Josh made him feel in ways he never considered an option.

He came a bit too quickly in his own opinion, and he sobbed Josh's name quietly like a song under his breath.

Josh kissed the tear tracks from his cheeks, "I'm here," He whispered, "Right here."

Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh's neck and brought him down for another soft kiss, "Stay with me. Please stay."

"I will. I'd love to."

And he did stay - for that night, and for the rest. 

And when Tyler rolled over to whisper a quiet "I love you," that night, Josh knew that those three words held more weight than could ever be conveyed in a sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of stories lately. Been distracted (in a good way, I promise). 
> 
> Stay safe, friends


End file.
